


A Spell Gone Wrong

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenIce, FinIce, Hetalia, Lemon, M/M, NorIce, Nordics, Smut, SuIce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway just wanted to make his brother his, but when a spell he cast goes wrong he may lose Iceland if he can't fix it.<br/>NorIce slight DenIce SuIce and FinIce</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spell Gone Wrong

There were a lot of perks to being a guy who knew magic, and Norway really wanted to explore these perks. Norway liked his brother more than he should of, and had a plan to make Iceland love him as much as the other loved Iceland. Norway had been studying a spell that would make who ever casted upon fall madly in love with the caster. 

Norway was almost done the spell that would make the love of his life fall in love with him. Once he finished the spell he ran downstairs to see if Iceland had fallen in love with him, only to find after some awkward conversation that the spell must have failed or gone wrong, he hopes it wasn't the latter. At least Iceland didn't know how Norway felt. 

Before Norway could get back to work on his spell, he heard the other Nordics at the door. They would be having a meeting now and later that week Norway would be hosting the world meeting so they were all staying at his house. Norway opened the door and the other Nordics came into the house. After some greetings they went and sat down and the living room. Things were unusually quiet and Denmark, Finland, and Sweden were acting a bit weird. They all kept stealing glances at Iceland. That was till Sweden got up and told me he wanted to talk. I walked outside the room with him and he Asked me if it was okay to date my brother. Before I could tell him no I heard Iceland scream and ran into the room to see Denmark kissing my brother and Finland trying to pull him off. 

Finland " get off Den I want I turn with Ice"

Denmark "no way fin he's mine"

Sweden "no he's mine, now get off of em" 

Norway could not believe what he was seeing, the 3 other Nordics were fighting over Norway's love interest.  
Norway kicked Denmark off of Iceland grabbed him and ran to his room. He locked the door and let go of Iceland.

Iceland "what's going on Nor"

Norway "I may of .. Casted a spell.. That went wrong"

Iceland "well what was supposed to happen and I want you to fix it.

Norway "I will fix it I just need a little time"

Iceland "what am I supposed to do in the meantime and you didn't tell me what you were trying to do"

Norway "I.. Um I I love you ... And tried to use a spell to make you love me to.. But you wouldn't love your own brother like that, I'm sorry Ice.

Iceland "wait you like.. Like me, more than a brother"

Norway "I'm sorry Ice"

Iceland "don't be and ... we'll talk about this later, just fix that spell".

Loud banging could be heard behind the door. 

Norway "your gonna have to face them Ice, we can't stay in here"

Time Skip 

Iceland POV

I was now sitting down eating dinner and of course the one person i wanted to be there was working on fixing a spell that was making My life unbearable.

I was surrounded by 3 guys who were hopelessly in love with me. The worst part is that this happened right when Norway, the one I actually liked confessed his love for me. Denmark was feeding Me breakfast while Finland was cuddling me and Sweden was just staring at me,which kind of freaked Me out considering how Sweden felt towards me now because of that spell. 

Norway's POV

I was coming downstairs and saw the other Nordics smothering Iceland. God I needed to fix this spell before I lose it or worse, one of them captures Iceland's heart. Luckily I was hosting a world meeting and Romania would be able to help me with this spell and a counter spell. No one but Iceland seemed to notice me, they were to obsessed with Iceland. I sent him a sorry glance, or at least tried I don't show enough emotions. The only good that came from that is that am not killing all the other Nordics for touching Iceland. 

Iceland "Den I can feed myself"

Denmark "its a lot more fun this way though"

Sweden "ja leave my boyfriend alone"

Denmark " he's not your boyfriend. You wanna fight"

Finland "stop it you two, besides Ice likes me the most"

As I saw this scene of them fighting over Iceland.I kept getting more jealous, even though I would never admit. I went back upstairs to work on the spell and the next time I came down Denmark was going to be taking Iceland on a date. This made me furious, but I knew if I did anything the others would start to suspect how I feel about Iceland.

TIME SKIP

Iceland's POV

Now Denmark was going to be taking me on a date, even though I tried to refuse he more or less enforced me to go. I didn't want to go, I wanted to spend time with Norway. But he was busy with fixing this problem. I came downstairs and saw Denmark waiting and the other Nordics sending the Dane death glares. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs Denmark grabbed me and dragged me out to his car. 

Iceland "where are we going"

Denmark "you'll see baby"

Iceland just blushed at the name and looked out the window until his attention was grabbed by a 5 star restaurant with a romantic vibe.

Denmark "were here Icey"

Iceland "were eating here"

Denmark "of course, going to be great"

They walked past a long line and were immediately seated. They ordered their food and Denmark started to flirt. It started off pretty harmless, just some complements and comments here and there. But than it started to get very dirty and Iceland became very uncomfortable. When they finished their meal, Denmark paid the bill and they went back to Denmark's car. 

Denmark "man tonight was great Ice, we should go for a walk in the park"

Considering Denmark took Iceland out for a nice meal and wasn't as touchy as usual Iceland agreed. After their walk in the park they got back in the car. Denmark didn't start it though, he instead leaned over and kissed Iceland on the lips. He turned so he was facing the Icelander and soon pulled them into the backseat. It started out with just kissing which made Iceland uncomfortable but than Denmark started to grind up against Iceland. (god he was horny) 

Iceland "Denmark I d-don't want to do this"

Denmark "don't worry baby when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more"

Denmark moved down to Iceland's neck and started to suck on it, while unbuttoning Iceland's shirt. Once Iceland's shirt was off, Denmark took one of Iceland's nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it. When he heard Iceland moan, he felt accomplished and went down to unbuckle his and Iceland's pants. Eventually they were both naked and Denmark had Iceland pinned under him.

Denmark "god your adorable, can't get enough"

Denmark positioned himself at Iceland's entrance and slowly started to thrust in. Iceland felt a mixture of pain and pleasure but when he adjusted around Denmark's huge length, he gave Denmark a nod to continue. Wait was he enjoying this.. No he.. He just wants Denmark to Finish so he can go home. At least that's what Iceland wanted to think but with each thrust Denmark made Iceland moaned louder and louder and was now begging Denmark to fuck him harder. Eventually Iceland came and when he tighten around Denmark, he felt Denmark release himself deep inside Iceland. Denmark pulled out and after a bit more kissing they got dressed and drove home, so they could get some sleep for the World meeting Tomorrow.

Iceland POV

I woke up with a pain in my ass and remembered what happened last night. God why did Denmark have to be so assertive and forceful... If Norway found out he would never want me. God Denmark was probably going to brag to the other Nordics to get them jealous... What if they want to get even. I kept stressing out about the events off last night for the rest of the morning until it was time to go to the meeting. Luckily I got to sit next to Norway in the front seat and didn't have to deal with the other Nordics. When we got out of the car and started walking to the meeting, I felt Denmark hook his arm around me. all the other Nordics sent him death glares (even Finland). 

When we got to the meeting I was set beside Norway and Finland Throughout the meeting I kept looking at Norway who returned the glances, until I felt Finland gaze hit me. I turned around and met his gaze, he gave me a flirtatious wink and smiled. I blushed and looked away. when the meeting ended Norway left to talk with Romania to try and fix this spell. It sounded like a good thing, two people would mean more progress for fixing the spell. without Norway though I was alone with Finland and Sweden who were now in my room. Norway and Romania were in the basement, Denmark was out drinking and now I was trapped. I was pinned down on a bed by Finland, while Sweden was undoing my pants. Finland was planting kisses all over me while unbuttoning my shirt. once I was naked , Finland got off me and Sweden took over. Sweden already undressed and was planting kisses all over me.

3rd Person POV

Finland handed Sweden a bottle of lube and was now once again on top of Iceland kissing him. Sweden put a good amount of lube on his fingers and forcefully inserted them into Iceland. after a little bit of stretching they all switched positions and now Iceland was on all fours with Finland's member in his moth and Sweden positioned his length at Iceland's hole. As soon as Iceland started sucking Finland off, Sweden thrusted hard into him causing Iceland to drool on Finland. Finland had his hand in Iceland's hair forcing the island nation to take more and more of Finland into his mouth. soon Sweden and Iceland couldn't take anymore and came. their moans caused Finland to cum in Iceland's mouth. Iceland tried to spit most of it out. Sweden pulled out of Iceland and encircled his arms around the boy while Finland cuddled up to Iceland. Iceland was sandwiched and exhausted, he felt his eyelids get heavy and feel asleep.

Iceland's POV

I woke up and both Sweden and Finland were still asleep so I was able to slip out away from them and to my own room. I had a hard time getting their with how ruff Sweden was last night, I just wanted Norway to fix this spell so I wouldn't have to worry about just being some sex toy. I went to go take a needed shower and change, after that I decided that hiding in my room was probably the best choice I had at not being smothered by the other Nordics.

Norway's POV

My mind kept going back to what Iceland said a after I apologized for confessing my love for him. "don't worry about it". did Iceland like me or was he just being nice. I couldn't concentrate and needed to know how Iceland felt about me even with all this going on. I feel so bad for all of this, i should have just been a man and told Iceland how I felt. I needed to know how Iceland felt and before I knew it my body had mindlessly dragged me to his room. I opened the door and peaked in to see Iceland napping on his bed. he looked adorable but I needed to know, so I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed and gently shook him. he opened his eyes and gave me a confused look.

Iceland "shouldn't you be working on the spell.

Norway "Iceland I need to know what you meant when I told you how I felt and you said don't worry about it".

Iceland "Norway I .. I love you the same way, after you fix this spell, I want to .. to be with you... big brother"

I was overwhelmed with joy not only did Iceland return my feelings but he called me big brother which actually turned Me on a lot. I started to plant kisses on Iceland and was soon on top of him. I reached down to undo his pants but than Iceland pulled away and said that he wanted to have sex with me but not now. I tried persuading him but he refused so I left him alone so I could fix the spell and have him all for myself.

Iceland POV 

Today was already better than yesterday day. I got to make out with Norway, sadly I was to scared to tell him that I had sex the previous night and was to sore to have it again . he left my room looking defeated and heartbroken, I felt really bad. I just wanted to rest until I heard another person enter my room. It was Denmark and he looked kinda sad.

Denmark" Icey I heard what Sweden and Finland did to you and don't worry it won't happen again".

That was weird why was Denmark actually being helpful.

Denmark" in fact they won't be able to do that to you because you're mine and we are going to Denmark".

Iceland "wha.."

I was cut off when Denmark kissed me, he than picked me up and held another kiss the whole way to his car to silence me.  
This was bad, I was now stuck in a car going to Denmark. what was Denmark going to do to me and was Norway going to be able to find me.

Norway's POV

I went to go check up on Iceland to apologize for taking things to fast, but when I got there he was gone. I should have heard one of the other Nordics to take him, because of the struggle he always put up but the house had been silent. I started to think about who could have done it. It couldn't have been it couldn't have been Sweden because he went to go buy something from the next town over. Finland was spending the day with Estonia... which left.. o no. I ran out the door straight to my car, Denmark that bastard.

Norway's POV

I started to drive to Denmark's home, how could he just kidnap Iceland. when I get there I am going to strangle that dam dane. god I hope Iceland's okay.

Iceland's POV

When we got to Denmark's house he dragged me inside and threw me onto his couch. I hated how he was stronger than me and easily overpowered me. 

Denmark "I thought we could cuddle and watch a movie, unless you want to do something a bit more pleasurable". 

As much as I didn't want to cuddle with Denmark, a movie sounded much better than being the Danes sex toy for the rest of the night. Denmark turned on the movie and covered the two of us in a blanket while wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't really focus on the movie my mind kept wandering and wishing that it was Norway instead of Denmark cuddling with me. around half way through the movie Denmark's door was knocked down and Norway appeared through it with a murderous look. 

In no time at all Norway was strangling Denmark until he got bored and looked at me. I leaped out and hugged him. he asked me if Denmark did anything to me and I said no. Norway grabbed my hand and we interlocked our fingers together. he lead me outside to his car and started to drive.

Norway " Ice I have good news, Romania has a spell that will fix this".

Iceland "he does! That's great"

I leaned over and kissed Norway's check. When we got back home we meet Romania in Norway's "magic room" and Romania said that now that the caster and the person the spell was intended for was now here the spell would work. Romania drew so weird letters on the ground and they started to glow than disappear. Romania said the spell was done and that Norway owed him one before he left. 

Norway's POV

Me and my brother were now all alone and all that i knew was that I didn't have to worry about the other Nordics getting in between me and Iceland. Iceland seemed to be day dreaming so it was easy for me to walk up behind him and wrap him in my arms. this shocked him a lot and his flustered face was adorable. I planted a kiss on his lips which turned into more than a kiss. I rubbed his bottom lip with my tough asking for entrance which he gave me. I tasted every inch of his moth and only parted for the need of oxygen. in between pants I was able to ask if he wanted to take this upstairs to which he shyly nodded. I picked up bridal style and on our way to my room I started to suck on his neck leaving my mark wanting people to know Iceland was taken, not caring what people thought of our relationship. 

when we got to my room I threw Iceland onto the bed and crawled on top of him. we once again started to kiss only this time we were also stripping each other's clothes. In no time we were both naked and I was trying to get Iceland to moan.

Iceland "do I still have to call you big brother now that we're together"

Norway "of course "

Iceland "but why"

In my most seductive voice I went right beside Iceland's ear and whispered "because it's a turn on" 

I nibbled at his ear lobe and grinded my erection against his which caused Iceland to moan "b-big BRAther aaaahhh" I almost came just hearing that. My length was now painfully hard and I needed Iceland and telling from the way he was squirming under me I could tell he wanted my dick inside him. I stuck three of my fingers in his face and told him to suck to which he obeyed. after my fingers were slick I slid one by one into Iceland's hole and once he was stretched I removed my fingers hoping Iceland was ready for something much bigger.   
I lined my erection up with Iceland's entrance and slowly thrusted in. Iceland yelped and I could tell it hurt but he soon moved his hips encouraging me to start moving. Iceland's moans were to die for I didn't know such beautiful noises existed. I soon found myself over taken by lust and was pounding into my little brother. I reached down and started jerking Iceland off and in not time he came into my hand. he tightened around my dick which sent me over board and i released my seed into my brother. I brought my hand filled with Iceland's cum up to my mouth and sucked it all up. for some reason it tasted really good and I found myself wanting more. I pulled Iceland close and he feel asleep in my arms. he must've been exhausted after what we just did. I soon feel asleep with a big smile on my face.... I love magic.

 

Finally done hope you enjoyed check out my other fanfic's leave a comment and I will be working on a previous fanfic of mine (NorIce Obsessed) and I will working on short NorIce Drabbles Ty for reading and I hope you read some of my other works on wattpad


End file.
